Jerboa
Jerboa was an animus SandWing who lived during Darkstalker's time. Very little is known about him, as he never appeared, and he was only mentioned in the Darkstalker version of the NightWing Guide to the Tribes and at the end of Talons of Power when he is thought to be seen when all Animus, in Pyrrhia are summoned to the ruins of the Kingdom of Night. He was said to have fled the SandWing court, and he was either killed or he became a fugitive. Darkstalker learned about him by listening to Arctic worry about him in his thoughts when he went over the list of the other known animus dragons in Pyrrhia. He is one of two known SandWing animi, the other having appeared briefly in Talons of Power. He is commonly theorized to have made the Eye of Onyx and other SandWing treasures, though this is not confirmed. After the fall of Agate Mountain, Queen Vigilance and her tribe fled to the volcanic island that appears in the main arc. It is apparent in The Dark Secret that in NightWing scrolls the Dreamvisitors were attributed to a SandWing animus, and there was a dreamvisitor in the SandWing treasure as well. In the Dragonet Prophecy it states She'll have the power of wings of fire, indicating that the NightWings know of the Wings of Fire inscription on the Eye Of Onyx. It is likely that, wanting to get rid of Darkstalker's presence, Vigilance exchanged tribe secrets with Jerboa, including animus-touched objects. It is a possibility that he is the one Onyx was talking to at the end of Winter Turning. Since her name is Onyx, she might be a direct or distant descendant of Jerboa and as an animus, he might have enchanted something to make himself immortal, explaining why Onyx referred to him as an old dragon. He is also mentioned in Talons of Power when Turtle tells Anemone that there was a SandWing animus who went missing. Trivia * Jerboa is mentioned in the SandWing 'Known Animus Dragons' section in Darkstalker. * There is only one other possible SandWing animus in Pyrrhian history, who appeared for an instant at the end of Talons of Power. This means he might have had dragonets or siblings to carry on the bloodline. * Under the SandWing section in Darkstalker, his whereabouts are unknown. * Some speculate he is a SandWing/IceWing hybrid since he's an animus. * Thorn used the phrase "Jerboa-head", which may or may not have been derived from him. * A jerboa is a rodent similar to a kangaroo rat that lives in hot desert areas. It doesn't have any hands. * Darkness of Dragons could give us more info on Jerboa, though nothing at the moment confirms this possibility. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Jerboa colored.jpg|Jerboa (colored) ICanotPronounceThisDragonsName.png|Jerboa-By BrightEyesTheNightWing f9f35c53-0233-43fd-80d0-93aa1e64a435.png|jerboa the animus sandwing headshot SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing RealJerboa.jpg|A real jerboa Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SandWings Category:Mentioned in Darkstalker Category:Historical Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Animus Category:Deceased Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate